Sicön the Hedgehog
Sicön the Hedgehog (シコーヌ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shikōnu za Hejjihoggu), also called Siccy and mispronounced as Zicky sometimes, is the Nobody of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a playable character in Soul Kingdom Blue and its direct sequels. He's a Revived type Nobody and the Demi-Soul Prince of Wind. Sicön is also the main protagonist of the novel and comic version of Sonic Forces, acting as the silent protagonist from the game. Prior to Soul Kingdom Born in the Sky Citadel before it fell apart, Sicön is the bi-product of Sonic's soul "fusing" with several loose shards of the Chaos Crystals and the large amount of energy from Lyric's robotic minions. Siccy is discovered by Shadow, who reluctantly rescues him and decides to take the amnesiac and injured hedgehog to safety. After escaping the Sky Citadel, Sicön attempts to leave before Shadow willingly allows him to stay with him. The two started living nearby each other in the comfort of the Hidden Meadow, and Shadow finds himself warming up to the sky blue hedgehog. Story ''Color Series Part Blue Sicön and Shadow go into town to get more supplies for expanding their treehouse in the meadow. Many of the locals confuse Sicön with Sonic, but both are unfazed by the misunderstanding and leave before the gang arrives. Not long after, Team Sonic comes to the Hidden Meadow to question about the "impostor", only to be attacked by Shadow and Sicön from above, where they can't see him. Faux Paradox Series ''Sonic Forces This continuum is only in the novel and comic. Siccy comes across a Phantom Ruby in the Hidden Meadow. He accidentally activates it and it sends him to another dimension, where Mobius had been conquered by Dr. Eggman. Sicön finds himself in a desolated city and unable to speak due to the Phantom Ruby's reaction to his body. Seeing Infinite attacking resistance members, he goes in to help and manages to get an upper hand on Infinite for a short while before the mysterious mercenary retreats. Because of his resemblance to Sonic, the civilians cheer for him and believe there is hope for the rebellion. Siccy is soon discovered by the resistance leaders and is tasked at aiding them. However, due to his loss of voice, he isn't able to convey to them that he is from another world. Although given the mission to investigate whereabouts on Infinite, Sicön goes to seek out Shadow after being attacked by a Shadow projection created by the jackal. He finds the real black hedgehog close to the Chemical Plant and shows relief to see his friend, even though he's a Shadow from another reality. Shadow is able to understand that Siccy knows another version of himself and decides to tag along with him to rescue Sonic on the Death Egg. After rescuing Sonic, Sicön continues to partner himself with Shadow despite the others' objections. After Sonic's rematch against Infinite, Siccy discovers another Phantom Ruby just as he is discovered by Tails and Classic Sonic. Tails initially mistakes him for his Sonic before Shadow finally arrives and explains that Siccy is also from another world. ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom ''Future Series ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit ''See the fighter page '' Appearance Sicön and Sonic look very similar to each other, both having the same body structure, facial expressions and yellow green eyes. Both also have peach skin and blue quills, but the Nobody is sky blue and three fronds stick out as bangs, similar to Amy's. If inspected closely, his quills are seen to hang lower than other canon hedgehogs in all the Sonic franchises. He has on a jean jacket that reaches his waist. In the original concept, his gloves are white, red and yellow fingerless gloves with special grip. Unlike his original, Sicön wears knee-high green blue boots with two white stripes going across and silver buckles in between on the outside. As of ''Sonic Boom, Sicön's attire was revamped. His gloves are normal and his arms are the same blue as his fur. He keeps the blue jacket and his boots stay the same color. Siccy wears a light brown sash around his waist, tied on the right. His boots have silver bars on the top, held down with what appears to be black wraps. As part of the Sonic Boom style, white wraps are above his ankles. Other Outfits Sicön has multiple costumes in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. * Shooting Star Costume * Rad Krad Costume * dATAsURGE Costume * Personality Just like Sonic, Sicön is kind, quick on his feet, and has a bit of stubbornness. Unlike his original self though, he is more modest and cares deeply about people's opinions of him. Siccy doesn't like to think that he's bothering somebody, brushing off an injury as to not be a burden to Shadow. Also unlike Sonic, he is more patient but easily tempted by new discoveries and adventure, as seen when he got super excited to be traveling to other worlds. Another key difference with Siccy is the lack of hydrophobia. He is very comfortable around large bodies of water and actually enjoys splashing others for fun. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Sicön's first friend, having been found by the dark hedgehog shortly after being born. In turn, Siccy is Shadow's currently known and only friend, but prefers the term "pal" to protect his dignity. Shadow was reluctant at first to save Sicön from the collapsing Sky Citadel and Sicön didn't want to be a burden to the stronger hedgehog. However in the end, Shadow finds himself letting the amnesiac hedgehog travel with him and they make a home for themselves in the Hidden Meadow. Siccy's presence seems to be softening Shadow, to the point that he will listen to him and be polite for him. Sticks the Badger Mya Bloom Abilities Gallery Siccy.jpg|Sicön's original concept Sicön EAZY TIME.JPG|EAZY TIME: Shooting Star Siccy EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME 1 (restored) Sicön Techno World.JPG|Techno World: DATASURGE Dango Sourulkingudamu - Sicön.JPG|Dango Icon Trivia *His voice actor is Jason Griffith, Sonic's fourth and most known English voice actor. **Because of this, most people would confuse Sicön for Sonic due to his voice. *In the Japanese version, Siccy's voice is provided by the Utaite, Kradness. *Sicön's name is just a jumbled spelling of Sonic's name with the "o" having a umlaut. *He was originally going to be really stubborn and punk-like with a rogue outfit and gauntlets. The idea was scrapped to keep Sicön more similar to Sonic's personality and style. *After learning of his origins, Sonic calls him "Sicötoto" in the Japanese version, a play on Siccy's full name and "Otouto", which means "baby brother". *Most people, when spelling Sicön's name, forget the umlaut on the "o", making it sound like "Sy-cken". *His name is pronouned as "Si-cone". *Before the release of Sonic Boom, Sicön was to be born during Sonic Unleashed after the battle with Dark Gaia. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Soul Princes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Chaos Galaxy Category:Mobius